Moon
by vidackt
Summary: Un passé modifié...une ancienne présence ressurgit de l'audelà...un Dray dépressif et un Harry mal dans sa peau...je suis nul pour résumé quelquechose en une ou deux phrases..Allez lisez!
1. Passé

FANFICTION HARRY POTTER

Bonjour voilà ma première fics alors soyez indulgents et puis les persos sont pas à moi Lun(prononcé Lune) Shen Ashe Jeph Cosafa...

Bon ben Bonne lecture

J'écrirai la suite après.

**_Bonne lecture_**

Ses «exploits» étaient arrivés aux oreilles de tous. Moi, y compris.

Mon passé je ne m'en souviens plus volontairement.

Mon futur est encore à venir.

Mais mon présent est ce qui me reste de cette histoire.

Il est venu, cela va faire plus de 10 ans.

J'avais déjà versé toutes les larmes de mon cœur et de mon corps. J'étais vide, dénué de sentiment, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Je l'ai vu, assis, entouré de sang qui giclait, dans les yeux, j'ai eu peur à l'instant même mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort.

Alors nos regards se croisèrent. Il savait très bien que j'avais peur mais je n'étais qu'une enfant.

Il pointe sa baguette vers moi, je la regarde mortifiée mais je ne le montre pas, je remonte mon regard vers son regard, ses yeux : la mort elle-même, rien ne cille chez lui mais d'un coup, sa baguette s'abaisse et il m'ordonne de le suivre. Je m'exécute. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dépose dans ceux d'un autre aux longs cheveux blonds.

Ils m'emmènent.

On se retrouve dans un grand manoir. Celui qui me tenait dans ses bras, me dépose sur mes deux pieds et là je suis le maître du blond, ce dernier se dirige vers un jeune garçon qui lui ressemble. Oui ça ne peut être que ça, un père et son fils.

J'arrive avec le maître dans une petite salle où il me donne de nouveaux vêtements.

« Ne t attends pas à ce que je sois gentil ! » me dit-il comme à chacun de ses partisans ; ce mot sone faux dans sa bouche.

Je ne sais que trop qu'il ne serait pas gentil.

Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Mon entraînement avec le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas si compliqué que je ne le pensais, enfin je le croyais au départ car la difficulté a augmenté rapidement. Je m'accroche car j'ai encore une chance de m'en sortir et d'apprendre. Mes entraînements se font maintenant avec Draco, ça me fait un peu de compétition; à celui qui resterait le plus longtemps, en fait c'est moi qui gagne toujours mais on voit le contraire.

Pourtant je crois que c'est lui qui gagne vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas, ca me laisse le temps de soigner mes blessures dans ma chambre personnelle. Draco lui n'a pas le temps de le faire, il en a toujours de nouvelles pourtant sa mère le soigne mais on dirait que ça l'amuse d'en avoir de nouvelles (espèces de maso, va!)

Mais bon, son corps est quand même musclé malgré tout. La prochaine fois c'est décidé, c'est moi qui lui mettrais les bandages. Il détourne son regard vers moi (bave, oh oui j'adore tes yeux de braises oups je dérive grave là dsl)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis gênée et détourne le mien pour que nos regards ne se croisent pas, je commence à partir; le maître entre en m'envoyant dans ma chambre pour y trouver ce que j'avais demandé. Mon tatouage, mon costume et mon masque pour cacher entièrement mon visage sauf mes yeux et mes cheveux.

Je les mets avec hâte puis je sors et rejoins Le Seigneur qui a l'air d'apprécier que je les ai mit aussi vite et de ne pas les changer. Oui comme ça personne ne saura qui je suis et puis je passe inaperçu, c'est géniale.

Draco, lui ne m'as pas reconnu, vu son air surpris. (Il avait quand même l'air suspicieux.) Le Maître ordonne à Narcissa Malfoy de nous laisser. Elle aussi n'aime pas mon masque."J'adore son petit effet" me dis-je.

Elle nous quitte en me jetant un regard noir, je ne l'ai pas vu, j'avais le dos retourné mais je sentais sa haine.

Le Maître eu une étincelle amusé dans les yeux, vu la scène il y avait de quoi rire un petit peu.

Draco, lui ne vit pas Voldy comme ça mais il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Avant qu'il ne parle, je lui fis signe de se taire puis je descendis ma capuche et là il comprit et resta sur le c...

Je m'approchais de lui et là je lui mis une de ses volées, il eut la réaction que j'attendais.

"Non mais! Ça ne va pas la tête?!!!!!!!!

Si mais être un poisson n'est pas dans tes vocations, j'espère, parce que tu serais inimitable après avoir vu ce spectacle pathétique. C'est affligeant mais en plus venant d'un sang pur (cette dernière phrase sur un ton que seul ses parents et Voldy avaient, j'ai fini par pigé le truc et copié.)"

Là il resta cloué sur place et n'eut qu'un regard de haine à mon égard et s'en alla dans la plus grande dignité qui lui restait en me maudissant intérieurement.

Je me sentais un peu coupable, je me retournais et vis Voldy un peu étonné par ma phrase:

"Va falloir que je m'habitue à ces regards de haine, n'est-ce pas?"

Je baissais mes yeux lorsque je rencontrais les siens, ils étaient emplis de...douceur?

Sur le moment je m'en fichais.

Puis il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller, il y avait tant de larmes que je versais, tant de choses que je me reprochais.

Petit à petit les bras de Morphée me prirent à leur tour et je m'assoupi dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais, j'étais dans mon lit, quelqu'un avait changé mes bandages, je me levais lorsque quelqu'un me le déconseilla formellement en usant d'une poigne ferme et autoritaire.

Je le reconnu. Pourquoi refusait-il que je me lève aujourd'hui?

"Le Maître m'a ordonné de t'empêcher de te lever ou ça allait s'aggraver.

... (Retombe sur l'oreiller)

Pourquoi ce nouveau costume?

...Tu ne veux pas répondre.

Qu'es-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois habillée autrement?

C'est juste...original.

Je le crois pas!

Quoi?

Luciyi sourit, Luciyi sourit, Luciyi sourit...

Pardon?

Première et je suppose unique fois où je vois le père Malfoy sourire.

T'as dû rêver.

Alors c'est un très joli rêve..."

Il se retourna et vit que je m'étais endormi. Il remonta mes couvertures et s'en alla, me laissant aller dans mes songes.

14h, je me réveille en douceur, je me rends compte que le maître est là, je me lève pas trop rapidement car je sais qu'il serait pire que Luciyi.

"Arrête avec ce surnom débile.

C'est vrai que lire dans mes pensées est une chose que tu sais faire.

Oui et je ne m'en lasse pas.

Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha (vous ne trouvez pas le rire un peu long pour voldemort vous?...réflexion...moué je me suis sûrement un peu trop emporté...)...ne t'inquiètes pas...Tu le sauras bientôt.

Là t'es pire qu'un sphinx."

Il me sourit (deuxième sourire d'un home soi disant fait de marbre et de glace) et s'en va en me disant de rester au lit.

Je regarde mes bandages et ne voit pourtant rien d'anormal puis je sens une douleur à ma joue.

Là je comprends mieux, le tatouage, voilà l'explication, je l'avais complètement oublié. Ce tatouage est magique comme je le souhaiter.

La première parti du mois je risque gros si je n'y fais pas attention.

J'avais oublié que si jamais on découvrait mon visage ou qu'on disait mon nom je deviendrai sanguinaire.

Draco entre et vient se poster près de moi, sans que je comprenne pourquoi il me dépose un baiser sur ma joue là ou se trouve mon tatouage.

Mais au lieu d'avoir mal, je me sens confuse et gênée puis je le regarde et voit que lui aussi a une marque rouge à la joue.

Je réussi à m'approcher de lui et je vois son visage tout rouge comme une pivoine, je tombe a la renverse, j'oubliais cette douleur à la joue, je commence à sentir du sang coulait hors de ma bouche.

Je vois son visage terrifié mais je le rassure en me rallongeant et en lui souriant puis je finis par m'endormir mais cette douleur à la joue m'en empêche malgré tout j'ai quand même quelques instant de répits même si ce sont des fractions de secondes.

Lui est toujours aussi inquiet ou c'est quelqu'un d'autre? Je ne sais pas...plus...je crois que je mets à délirer.

Pendant mon mois de crise, je suis resté au lit et délirer tandis que dans le manoir rien d'excitant ne se produit.

Crise terminée, je me lève sans faiblir mais tressaille à cause de mon mois de jeûn. Quelqu'un me porta secours.

Cette personne me porta sur le lit et m'apporta mon plateau repas. Je me sentais changé, transformé mais comment? Dans quels termes?

Je ne saurai le dire...Voldy était justement la personne qui m'avait porté secours il y a quelques minutes plus tôt, me parla par télépathie, que j'avais effectivement changé mais pas vraiment par la magie.

Il me tendit mes affaires que je mis après avoir mangé puis il me tendit la main et je la pris.

Il retourna sa tête et la hocha à quelqu'un qui se cachait puis je sentis sa main, c'était Luciyi qui me donna une fiole, je la pris et la but instantanément.

Cela apaisa une douleur qui remontait à l'instant même. Je n'eus plus mal.

Voldy me tendit un vase qu'il balança, j'eux le réflexe de monter les mains comme pour le rattraper. Le vase explosa et son explosion se figea en même temps. Au bout de quelques secondes le vase continua son explosion et sa course et Luciyi fut touché par quelques morceaux de vases.

"C'est moi qui ai fait ça?"

Voldy m'affirma d'un signe de tête.

Je tendis les mains vers Luciyi puis je sentis un nouveau pouvoir, un pouvoir apaisant monté vers mes mains et sortir sur les plaies de Luciyi.

Elles cicatrisèrent. Il se remit debout. Voldy m'emmena avec lui rejoindre sa réunion d'une de ses troupes.

Je restai à l'écart, dans l'ombre, j'écoutais la conversation. Je sentais que Voldy se faisait croire énervé et excédé mais au fond de lui avoir cette paix qui avait traversé ce manoir pendant mon mois de crise.

Voldy congédia tout le monde et accéda d'accéder à ma requête.

"Franchement, après ce qui s'est passé je pense que je vais te laisser en mission pendant...disons...deux mois...

...deux missions...

Un mois une mission, deux fois, c'est tout. Après fais ce que tu veux.

Avant...laisse moi...ou plutôt...j'aimerairs te demander de l'aidee...tu sais trés bien pourquoi.

...d'accord...même si cela ne me plaît pas."

La discussion est close.

Je vais donner mas chambre mais avant je vais prendre un peu l'air.

Je vois Dray, il est sous un arbre, je sais que très bien que personne ne peut être là, pas même moi ou Voldy mais bon.

Même les adolescents ne peuvent obéir à tout le monde. Et apparemment les adultes aussi car Luciyi était là aussi.

J'observé Dray quand soudain j'eu la surprise de voir la marque rouge encore sur la joue de Dray. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une rougeur mais non.

Apparemment ça tissé un lien entre nous. Lequel je n'en sais rien.

Je trouvais Dray chou quand il rêvasser.

Je marche dans leur direction et me pose à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils m'emmènent tous les deux avec eux. Où?

Je regarde Luciyi et apparemment il à l'air de savoir où il m'emmène ou plutôt là où il doit m'emmener car son sérieux trahissait le fait que le Maître lui est donné un ordre.

"C'est bon! C'est bon!"

Luciyi fut étonné et s'arrête net et sans le faire exprès me lâcha ce qui eu pour effet que je tombe, que je me rattrape à Dray et qu'il tombe sur moi.

En me relevant brusquement (trop brusquement) je me cogne le nez contre le menton de Dray et nous crions en chœur:

"Aïe!"

Ce qui eu pour effet de nous faire rigoler. (Précision: elle avait enlevé son masque quand elle 'était posait)

Luciyi me tenait mon masque et une fiole, enfin plusieurs fiole avec la même contenance.

Je pris le tout et emmena Dray avec moi qui je crois avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passé.

On n'avait même pas dix ans.


	2. Nouveaux et nouvelle élèves

Bonjour à tous, j'ai mis du temps à mettre la suite dsl maintenant je vous la mets

Merci à Dédé La Tornade pour sa review et non ce n'est pas Harry déguisé en fille dsl mais je pense que la suite va être plus intéressante!!J'espère!!!

Bon c'est à partir de la fin du sixième volume lu en speed et que les élèves n'ont pas fuient et que personne ne sait qui sont dans le camp de Voldy...

Rentrée en septième année

Dumbledore est mort et Minerva McGonagal est devenue la directrice principale.

Les élèves rentrent dans un silence de mort.

De nouveaux élèves se montrés assez tendus devant ce silence; n'ayant pas connus Dumbledore, ils se sentaient perturbés ainsi que leurs camarades, ils voulaient montrés leur joie pour entrer à Poudlard mais ils se résignaient à laisser le silence planer.

La directrice se leva, les élèves en firent de même sauf bien sûr les nouveaux et nouvelles. (Qui retardent un peu.)

« Je tiens à vous dire que je m'attèlerais à la tâche de Directrice tout comme la fait notre précédent et cher Directeur...

Je ne tiens pas à vous faire son même long discours comme chaque année...Les dernières années présenteront les règles aux nouveaux et nouvelles années.

Respecter le règlement se révèle capitale cette année car nous n'ignorons pas la tuerie de certains de nos élèves... J'aimerais que vous restiez sur vos gardes à chaque secondes, à chaque instant...

Cette année sera difficile pour chacun d'entre nous. Ne vous découragez pas.

Je tiens à préciser que cette année nous aurons trois élèves qui sauteront plusieurs classes et qui n'arriverons que dans quelques jours. Je vous prierai donc de leur offrir un accueil chaleureux. »

La curiosité des élèves emporta leur silence dans le fond de leurs petits cerveaux choqués par la mort de Dumbledore, ce qui amena les élèves à ne pas cesser de chuchoter sur le fait anormal que des élèves viennent en plein milieu de l'année scolaire au lieu de venir le jour de la rentrée comme tout le monde.

Potter eu un pressentiment qui lui indiquait que quelque chose allait se produire et que tout allait basculer par son seule et unique choix...Oui, un évènement allait se produire qui allait bouleversé leurs silences, leurs croyances et leurs monotonies de toutes ces années, pas si monotones que ça d'ailleurs.

Les cours malmenèrent nos pauvres élèves dans le tréfonds de leurs rêves dû à leurs fatigues causés par les pratiques des sorts protecteurs.

POV HARRY

Trois jours...trois jours...Cela va faire trois jours que nous attendons les nouveaux arrivants... Nous sommes dans la soirée et il pleut avec un orage épouvantable qui tombe du ciel à côté de Poudlard.

On dirait que les cieux sont en colères. Je regarde par la fenêtre...J'aperçois des ombres, je crois en avoir vu trois mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Elles étaient comme floues comme un mirage mais je suis sûr d'avoir senti plusieurs présences.

Je regarde de nouveaux, je vois une ombre assez grande enrôlé d'une cape s'approché du château les éclairs tombent et virevoltent autour de ce personnage comme si cette personne sortait sa colère à travers le temps.

Je ne vois plus les ombres de tout à l'heure, il est l'heure de dîner, peut être verrons nous les élèves au moment du repas.

Nous nous asseyons tous et attendons un discours de la directrice, elle se lève, elle nous annonce qu'ils sont arrivés mais qu'ils sont épuisés.

Je sens que la soirée va se mouvementer plus que prévu...Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai envie que quelque chose d'imprévu se produise.

Hermione a l'air assez agitée...Ron aussi d'ailleurs...tout le monde est agitée, on dirait vraiment que quelque chose va se produire...

Nous sommes tous couchés, c'est étrange, rien ne s'est passé pendant le dîner...J'aurais espéré qu'on n'ait pas à terminer par un silence aussi pesant...

La mort de Dumbledore nous as tous choqués...j'attends que les autres s'endorment pour m'aventurer en dehors des chambres et atterrir dans la cour de Poudlard, là où Dumbledore est mort... j'entre-aperçois une présence, une jeune fille je crois, je ne vois que ces longs cheveux blonds pâles bouclés...elle est exactement là où se trouvait Dumbledore, c'est étrange, c'est comme si elle revivait la scène...elle ne m'a pas entendue arriver...

Elle se retourne, je reste planté là, je suis au moins à quelques mètres d'elle. Je reste figé par son visage, elle lui ressemble mais elle est plus féminine et elle à l'air plus douce, elle se retourne vers moi, elle me sourit, et elle s'en va.

C'est étrange, on dirait son portrait craché pourtant il se dégage d'elle, une aura qui vous fait respirer la confiance.

La seule différence est ses yeux, ils étaient d'un blanc fluorescent.

Lui ne les as pas. Ils sont d'un gris d'acier. Et il n'aurait jamais sourit avec un sourire chaud comme le sien, non, lui s'a aurait été plutôt le sourire du frimeur.

J'entends des bruits à coté de moi, je vois deux capes trempés et deux garçons, se ressemblant étrangement, essoufflés et trempés aussi, ils me regardent en reprenant leur souffle, je crois qu'ils veulent me demander s'ils sont bien à Poudlard où si la directrice est là, je prends leurs capes et les aident à se relever, je les emmène auprès de McGonagal.

Espérons qu'elle ne me dispute pas pour être sorti à une heure aussi tardive.

Je frappe et entend notre directrice nous dire d'entrez, au même moment les garçons me disent merci et me passent devant pour m'éviter la punition.

C'est ce que je pense mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, peut être que maintenant j'arriverais à dormir.

Bureau de la directrice+

Très bien, les nouveaux sont arrivés. La jeune fille à l'air calme, posée et réfléchie mais les deux jeunes hommes ont dû se perdre dans Poudlard, quelqu'un a dû les aider. Bon passons.

« Bien, vous savez que…

Minerva

Ne me tutoyez pas jeune effrontée

Alors vous ne me reconnaissez pas, Minerva ?

D'où, nous connaîtrions-nous, mademoiselle ?

Du passé, de mon enfance, il y a quelques années.

Je m'entends très bien avec Sir Nicolas.

Ça par exemple ! Oh, mon enfant, il y avait si longtemps (serre Lun dans ses bras qui s'était levée.)

Ne nous jouons pas la comédie, je connais Matt et Thomas, j'ai décidée qu'ils viendraient à Poudlard. Pour raisons personnelles, je suis là. Je ne tiens pas à me faire remarqué en cours ni dans la Grande Salle. Pour Matt et Thomas, il faudrait les laisser agir à leur guise où ils feront de très gros dégâts dans le château. Oh, une dernière chose, qu'on évite de me chercher des noises ou je ne réponds plus de moi. Maintenant, faites nous le test du choixpeau magique entre nous.

Je n'aime pas les foules et je ... nous sommes fatigués. »

Matt et Thomas se sourirent et attendirent le choixpeau magique. Ils eurent la même maison : Serdaigle.

Lun se retrouva à Gryffondor.

Minerva lui demanda qu'elle été le nom qu'elle utilisé.

Lun lui répondit : Lina Harton, pour Matt et Thomas, cela serré le même nom de famille : Fratyno.

Minerva mena les garçons à leur dortoir et amena Lina au sien où justement Harry ne dormait toujours pas.

Il était assis sur un divan quand il entendit la directrice entrée avec la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

« Monsieur Potter, ne vous devriez vous pas dormir ?

Si madame mais

Ce n'est rien, madame, cela me fera un peu de compagnie pour ce soir car je n'arrive jamais à dormir le premier jour quand je suis en dehors de chez moi alors laissez s'il vous plait.

Très bien mais c'est exceptionnelle alors profitez-en bien.

Merci madame (en chœur). »

La directrice s'en alla, laissant Harry tombé comme une masse sur le divan et Lun s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de lui.

« C'est vrai, cette excuse bidon ?

Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une excuse bidon. (Partent en fou rire).

Merci quand même.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle me devait bien ça. Et puis, il est vrai que je n'arriverais pas à dormir tout de suite.

Et pourquoi ?

Tu es bien le célèbre Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, et ?

Je veux te connaître réellement, pas par les journaux justement mais par tes mots, par toi-même. Je hais les médias qui ne déballent que bêtises sur bêtises.

Ça me va mais par quoi veux-tu que je commence, euh…?

Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est que, euh…

Oh, Lina…Lina Harton.

Oui, c'est mieux. (Rigole un peu.)

Commence par le début. Ton arrivé en tant que sorcier, quand tu l'as su ?

8oh, c'est Hagrid qui me l'a annoncé en entrant chez ma tante et mon oncle, sur le coup, j'ai eu un peu peur mais il est très gentil.

(Le dialogue continua jusqu'à fort tard dans la nuit.) Lina commença à montrer des signes de fatigues. Harry s'arrêta et lui présenta sa main, elle mit sa main dans la sienne et Harry l'emmena au dortoir des filles, il la laissa aller mais avant il lui déposa une bise sur la joue et s'en alla en disant bonne nuit.

Il rejoignit son lit et s'endormit très vite.

Lina, elle, fut surprise de son geste, elle s'était laissé faire. Elle rentra dans son lit en chemise de nuit or à fine bretelle et s'endormit paisiblement déterminée à éclaircir la situation avec Potter.

Le lendemain ; Lina était la première réveillée, elle fit son lit et s'en alla faire un tour dans Poudlard, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry, elle se lança et lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui. Harry s'excusa et lui expliqua que c'était juste par amitié, non pas parce qu'il avait envie de sortir avec elle.

Harry l'amena à la Grande Salle tandis que les jumeaux attendaient devant la porte. Lina les rejoignit. Ils étaient fatigués mais Lina était en pleine forme.

La directrice amena les trois nouveaux élèves devant les autres élèves aux maisons auxquels ils appartiennent respectivement.

Une stupéfaction générale s'installa sur les visages des élèves ainsi que des professeurs sauf Thomas, Matt, la directrice et Harry. Même Serpentard n'arriva pas à lancer de vannes plus stupides qu'eux-mêmes.

Pov Harry

Je laisse une place à côté de moi et Hermione. Je l'invite à s'asseoir. Elle accepte.

Les plats arrivent et Lina ne mangent presque rien, Hermione non plus, pas étonnant, elles sont en grandes discussions.

La salle redevient mouvementée. Des chuchotements s'entendent par-ci, par-là. La ressemblance est frappante et troublante.

Son visage est quand même plus doux que lui.

Ron, lui mange comme un goinfre, ça m'amuse. Il y avait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas autant amusé surtout moi. La directrice nous sourit.

Fin du repas annonce bouleversement du programme.

Cette année, McGonagall nous en prive et nous laisse champ libre pour que nous fassions visiter l'école aux nouveaux venus.

Nous en profitons pour nous s'amuser mais Lina reste un peu à l'écart.

Nous nous prélassons sur la pelouse. Lina s'allonge avec nous. Au moins elle n'a pas peur de se salir.

Je vois plus loin Matt et Thomas à moitié déshabillés en train de…danser ?...enfin je crois…

« Qu'es-ce qu'ils font ?

Qui ?

Ron, c'est là-bas que ça se passe, Matt et Thomas.

Eh, on dirait qu'ils dansent !

Oui, Neville, c'est de la capoeira, une danse et un sport de combat, tu danses tout en combattant avec ton corps.

Ah, d'accord. C'est géniale, n'empêches !

Oooh, les mecs, je vous jure !

D'accord avec toi Hermione, IRRÉCCUPÉRABLE !

J'approuve Lina ! »

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Le bouton en dessous bleux ou mauves pour une review...

REVIEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Je suis un cas désespérée...Euh là je m'enfonce ne vous inquièter pas c'est normale...Bon allez une critique négative(si possible nn, pitié) ou positive(je préférerez)...Bon allez at the next chapter...


	3. Complot et surprise

POV Lina

Il y avait longtemps que je n'étais point venue ici. Personne ne se doute que si je suis ici c'est pour trahir quelqu'un...

Je suis dans les couloirs sans les autres; ils dorment, normal, il fait nuit...Je cherche Sir Nicolas,quand je suis venue c'était parce que j'avais fuie et que je m'étais perdue, Poudlard est le seul établissement où je pouvais me réfugiée...Personne ne le sais où n'a deviné à part Minerva...On ne s'aimait pas beaucoup à l'époque...Je trouve Sir Nicolas encore en train d'essayer d'entrer dans la réception des Sans-Tête...Il va dehors sur le balcon, là où nous avions fait notre pacte,je m'approche, Sir Nicolas ne bouge pas mais il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un...

ô humble esprit torturé, comptez vous me raconter quelle mélasse vous est il tombé pour voir ainsi votre mine chagriné?

(Il fut surpris pendant quelques secondes et se reprend):

Peut être la tristesse d'ainsi rejeté parce que ma différence n'est-elle pas accepté et ainsi j'en souffre comme vous le regarder.

Il me sourit comme la dernière fois, je me sens un peu plus sereine. Je vois Calcifer arriver mais il ne semble pas content ou plutôt boudeur; ça doit sûrement être Lun qui l'envoie..oh non, si c'est Lun qui l'envoie, il faut que je me dépêche de tout préparer avant qu'elle ne vienne ou qu'elle m'envoie une des autres de ses personnalités.

J'entends des bruits derrière nous Sir Nicolas n'a pas l'air ravi, je me retourne; c'est Draco Malfoy. Il a l'air d'hésiter. Je lui fais signe d'avancer et il s'éxécute, il veut me poser une question dès qu'il est à côté de moi, je lui dit;

Non, je suis et je ne suis pas elle, en gros je ne suis qu'une de ses multiples personnalités.Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on a pas les mêmes aptitudes.Et elle l'est toujours...

De quoi? De ça?

Oui mais elle sait que quelqu'un d'autre t'attends.

Qui ça? Je ne crois pas...Il vaut mieux que tout sa finisse.

Je le crois aussi et que vous devriez tout les deux rentrer dans vos dortoirs respectifs les enfants; McGonagal va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Sir Nicolas pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul une autre fois?

Si vous y tenez mon enfant, vous m'avez toujours paru fragile et si forte et si déterminée, j'accepterais volontiers que l'on se reparle.

Alors à bientôt.

Sir Nicolas se retrouve seul avec ses démons et moi je me retrouve avec Draco; il entame la conversation:

Pourquoi maintenant,je croyais qu'elle était morte?

Elle se fait passer pour morte depuis six ans et tu penses que je vais te dire pourquoi...Non ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'y suis pour rien, je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête tout le temps, je suis peut être son double mais nous ne sommes pas toutes au courant de tout ce qui se trame dans ses pensées sauf peut être certaine...

Comment ça certaines?De quoi tu parles?Tu viens juste de gaffer...Dis moi ce qu'elle plutôt ce que vous tramez!

Désolé Draco mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut rien te dire, il le faut pour que tout se déroule bien...

Pov Draco

(J'aimerais... la revoir...) c'est ce que je voudrais dire mais ma fierté me l'interdit pourtant elle me connais mieux que quiconque...Lina me regarde et me sourit elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue et s'en va, je suis fatigué vivement que tout se termine, je rentre dans mon dortoir, je me couche en me disant qu'il faudra que Lina et moi on se parle. J'espère qu'on pourra se parler sans que personne nous interrompre..ça ca va être difficile...surtout qu'elle est de Gryffondor et moi de Serpentard. Demain il faudra qu'on se parle, j'espère que personne ne nous verra. Et voilà maintenant que je me mets à penser à me cacher...Un Malfoy ne pense jamais à se cacher mais avec Lun ou plutôt Lina il le faut. Elle me connaisse mieux que quiconque...

Pov Lucinda

Je suis à Serdaigle, père n'a encore rien dit ni fait et pourtant...

Grand frère ne me parle plus depuis qu'il sait que je suis à Serdaigle. il a réussi à me dire que ce n'était qu'une facade et que je devais m'y habituer.

Je ne m'y habitue pas. Draco, grand frère, tu ne t'es jamais montré doux et gentil. Je voudrais te voir comme ça au moins une fois. Je pleure en silence. Une Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse et ne montre pas ses faiblesses; ils ou elles les apprivoisent. Même au manoir, tout le monde doit se forger une facade. Je m'endors pour me réveiller avant les autre et me préparer pour me montrer bien sus toutes les coutures. pas trop non plus ou ils sedouteront tous qu'ont est de la même famille. Je sors en devançant les autres. Je prends l'air, j'atteris sur le balcon,Nick quasi sans tête est là et il nest pas seul. Je m'arrêtes et entend une voix féminine.

Souhaiteriez vous que l'on se remémore le passé?

Dites moi, chère amie vous remémorez vous la danse?

Ily a si longtemps, j'ai bien peur de l'avoir oublié.

Venez ma jeune enfant.

Je la vois s'approcher de Nick quasi sans tête, c'est la nouvelle,elle a des cheveux magnifiques tout comme Draco mais ils ont l'air plus soyeux. Ils valsent tous les deux. Elle s'est fait apparaître une robe simple, élégante mais simple. Ils terminent par une simple révérence.

J'entends un toussotements de l'autre côté du balcon. Je me cache, je vois que c'est grnd frère. Sir Nicolas s'en va.Draco se pose sur le balcon, elle attend.

Je la vois s'approcher de Draco.

Dray, quelque chose ne va pas?

J'aurai juste voulu, voulais ...parler

Dray, dis moi.

Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux parler, Lina.

Je vois Grand frère s'asseoir sur le bord du balcon et il amène Lina contre lui. Il a le visage détendu. C'est étrange de le voir si serein avec un inconnue. C'est étrange mais ça me fait sourire.

Je suis étonné car Lina approche son visage de Draco. Il se laisse faire et ils s'embrassent. D'habitude Draco n'est pas comme ça. Il ne se serait pas laissé faire aussi facilement si ça avait été une fille facile. Ils ont l'air d'aimer ça.

J'ai bien envie de les interromprent mais je crois qu'ils n'en prendront pas compte. Je tente le coup quand ils reprennent leurs souffle.

Ils sont aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Lucinda!

Draco tu la connais?

C'est ma petite soeur Lucinda, personne ne doit le savoir.

Compris. Lucinda,quelle âge as-tu?

J'ai 11 ans pourquoi?

Pour rien, comme ça. Dis-moi tu es en Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas?

Exact,et toi tu es qui réellement?

Oh, une des personnalités de Lun

Donc tu t'appelles Lune.

Non Lina.Je suis un des Doubles de Lun.Je vis à part mais je suis quand même elle.

D'accord et elle, enfin tu as connu grand frère comment?

Là elle me montre son bras droit où la marque est entourée de Bandes violettes fluorescentes magiques.Je veux pouvoir les toucher mais elle le cache et se retourne vers Draco.

Allez je vais m'arrêter là, parce que ce week et cette semaine(peut être) je ne pourrai pas faire de mise à jour.Je vous expliquerai après si je suis sûr. Bon at the next chapters!!!!

N'oubliez pas les reviewwwssssss!!!!!!PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!


	4. Inquiétudes part1

Draco s'approche de Lina, il me dit de retourner dans mon dortoir. Je leur dit au revoir, Lina me dit de venir ce soir, je regarde grand frère, il n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi mais j'accepte parce que Lina lui donne un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à dire. Ca m'amuse. Je lui dis à ce soir et je m'en vais. J'ai hâte.

Pov Dray

Je suis déçu. J'aurai voulu être seul avec Lina ce soir.Lucinda s'en va.Je l'ai vu se marrer.Je lui ferai regretter avec une séance de chatouille puiqu'elle est chatouilleuse. Je prends Lina dans mes bras et lui fait un sucon dans le cou. Je l'embrasse et je m'en vais. Je retourne à mon dortoir et masque mon sourire. Oui, je souriais de bonheur, il y avait si longtemps. Je me prépare pour les cours.

Blaise,Grabbe et Goyle me rejoignent et nous sortons pour notre premier cours. On est en commun avec Gryffondor.

Je me retrouve avec Potter. J'aurai voulu être avec Lina mais elle se retrouve avec un élève de Serpentard avec qui on ne parle pas énormément. Je ne sais même plus son nom. Je me concentre quand même sur le cours. C'est Potion et ensuite on se retrouve tous avec Hagrid. Il va nous faire découvrir de nouvelles créatures.Là, je me retrouve avec Lina.

On ne montre rien. La créature que l'on voit est un petit être qui court extrêment vite mais elle ne sont pas vraiment dangereuses,Lina l'amadoue avec une pomme.

Il part dans la forêt avec la pomme. Plusieurs de ces créatures partent dans la forêt interdites.Celui de Pansy et Potter, celui de Blaise et Ron et Hermione et Goyle.C'était les bébés créatures que nous avions, elles sont farceuses.

Lina s'aventure dans la forêt,les autres sont éloignés par rapport à nous,Lina me rapproche d'elle et elle me souris,je lui rends son sourire et je la plaque contre un arbre pour l'embrasser. On était en manque tous les deux.Elle se blottit contre moi. Je sens quelque chose me donnait des petits coups dans la poitrine.

Je me desserre et voit la créatures, je crois que j'étais en train de l'étouffer.Je me décale un peu et j'embrasse Lina de nouveau.Elle se laisse faire. La créature ne bouge plus.Enfin, elle nous regardes du coin de l'oeil et on entend des sons bizarres sortant de sa gorge.

Lina reste blottit contre moi. Je fais apparaître une pomme. La créature la mange en restant à côté de nous. J'embrasse de nouveau Lina,elle prend mon visage entre ses mains. Elles sont si douces. Lina m'embrasse vite fait et prend la créature avec elle. J'ai compris, les autres ne sont pas loin. Je masque mon sourire et rejoins le groupe. La créature n'arrête pas de me regarder, bizarre cette chose.

Lina essaie de la calmer mais sans succès, elle gigote dans tous les sens. Elle s'échappe vers Hagrid qui essayez justement de calmer toutes les autres créatures. Hagrid est débordé et elles finissent par toutes s'échappés. Le nôtre s'en va dans le chateau; Lina lui court après et moi je la suit en marchant. On arrive dans le chateau, là je la vois aller dans la cuisine.

On y trouve toutes les créatures et Lina en train de se recevoir de la farine dans les cheveux. Je me baisse à temps pour ne pas me recevoir des oeufs en plein visage mais apparemment c'est Weasley qui s'en prend plein la figure avec Granger. Potter se prend de la farine lui aussi, moi c'est du beurre chaud dans le cou par Lina qui me tire la langue.

En prétendant que je n'ai pas à être épargné. Je prends de la créme fouetté et la lui lance, ça aterri sur sa cape, dommage ,je l'aurai.

Potter, Weasley et Granger s'en prennent plein la figure à cause des créatures, la créature qu'on avait m'aterri sur la tête et je reçois de la crème fraîche dans les yeux, je ne vois plus rien. Je sens une main me diriger et je sens de l'eau sur mes yeux.

Non, ne les ouvre pas!

J'attends alors patiemment qu'elle finisse. Elle me passe un chiffon et je m'essuie et la vois blanche,je la vois de profils, elle a l'air triste,je voudrais parler mais je ne le fais pas. Ils nous regardent tous,quelques créatures volent encore, ils sont sidérés mais c'est de courte durée. Les professeurs arrivent et ils nous autorisent à nous changer. On y va.Lina éternue quand on sort,elle n'arrête pas,Dumbledore l'emmène chez Mme Pomfresh pour savoir ce qu'il en est,je vais me changer. Je prends un bain pour être sûr de ne plus en avoir dans les cheveux et même sur le corps.Ca fait du bien.

Pov Ryry

J'étais estomaqué de voir Lina s'occuper de Draco comme ça. Pas dans le mauvais sens mais ça m'a surpris.Et qu'elle éternue comme autant, c'est étrange, elle doit sûrement être allergique à quelquechose. On prend un bain chacun et on décide d'aller la voir en toute discrétion avec ma cape d'invisibilité. On arrive pile au moment où Pomfresh lui dit à quoi elle est allergique mais qu'elle a une baisse constante d'énergie physique. Bizarre, on voit une forme gigoté sous sa cape, elle l'enlève et on voit la créature accrché à son T-shirt cyan. La créature est plus petite que toutes les autres, ça doit sûrement être un nouveau-né.

Oh, toi, tu dois être un nourisson vu comment tu t'accroches à moi.

Il va falloir le rendre à votre professeur.

S'il vous plait, madame, laissez-moi le garder pendant quelques jours. Il ne peut pas survivre comme ça. Et puis je crois qu'il dort.

Pouvez vous me dire comment vous allez le nourrir?

Je me débrouillerais, je sais déjà qu'il aime les pommes. A boire je ne sais pas encore.

Très bien mais il fautque vous soyez plusieurs à vous en occuper.

Je crois que 3 personnes sont déjà au courant.

Je vois. Bon, je vous laisse alors avec vos 3 ais.(elle sort)

Ron: Alors, comme ça, tu savais qu'on étaient là?

Lina: Oui.

Harry: Tu veux vraiment le garder?

Lina:Oui, en tout cas pour l'instant, il doit être faible.

Hermione: En es-tu réellement sûr? Après tout, tu ne sais pas dont il est capable, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il mange vraiment ni ce qu'il boit, quelle magie il utilise.

Lina: Hermione, ça ira je t'assure et puis vous devez aller en cours. Allez-y. Atchoum!

(En choeur)A tes souhaits!

Merci, aller, filez maintenant.

A plus tard Lina!

A plus tard!

Pov Lina

Je me sens fatiguée, je m'endors, il faudra que je demande à Dray de l'aide pour cette mini créature, elle gigote et viens à côté de moi sur l'oreiller.

Je suis totalement épuisée. Le soir, je me réveille, je vois Dumbledore mais ma vue se trouble, je rouvre les yex plus tard et vois les 3 inséparables qui discutent entre eux,Harry voit que j'ai ouvert les yeux mais je me rendors aussitôt. Plus tard, j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau et voit Dray. Il me tient la main, le visage inquiet, il me voit réveillée et m'embrasse la main qu'il tient.

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front. Je lui demande de rester, il s'installe à côté de moi, la créature s'est blotti contre lui.Ca me fait sourire. Il me sert d'oreiller. Il me raconte ce que j'ai loupée. Il m'embrasse de temps en temps.

J'en suis heureuse, la créature est sur l'oreiller et elle nous surveille en dormant. Je finis par m'endormir en ayant embrasser une énième fois Dray. Il me caresse les cheveux et je le sens s'en aller plus tard. Le lendemain, je vois Dumbledore mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il me dit. Je finis par m'évanouir quelques secondes pour voir Hagrid qui me sourit et prend la créature avec elle. Je ne lui en veux pas.


	5. 1er mois ensemble

Pov Ryry

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Lina est dans cet état. J'ai dit à Hagrid pour la créature, je voudrais savoir si c'est la cause ou non et Hagrid me semblait épuisé.

Il est allé la voir. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Il revient avec la créature dans les mains et il va la remettre à ses parents.

Je vais voir Lina mais je m'arrête pour voir Malfoy prés de Lina, main dans la main. Ils discutent, je peux les entendre de là où je suis.

Tu ne devrais pas Dray.

Si, c'est naturel idiote.

Je t'aime.

...moi aussi Lina. Promets-moi de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Promis Dray. Laisse moi dormir petit crâneur idiot que j'aime.

D'accord la miss fais de beaux rêves.

Je rêverais de toi dans mon lit avec moi, petit égocentrique.

Je sais, je m'adore aussi.

Narcissique aussi.

Dors Lina, je reviends demain, je vais voir

Je sais Dray, je sais, allez file!

Un dernier baiser, Malfoy sort, on se croise du regard, je rentre voir Lina. Je lui souris, elle avait l'air étonnée, elle se reprend vite et me sourit, un peu fatiguée mais elle reprend de la vitalité.

Oh, Harry que veux-tu?

De tes nouvelles.

Ca va aller Harry. Juste du repos et je reviens bientôt en cours.

Désolé pour la créture, c'est moi qui l'ai rapporté.

Dit.

Pardon?

Tu l'as dit à Hagrid pas rapporté et je ne t'en veux pas, tu as bien fait. Sois rassuré.

Merci.

Non, merci à toi.Maintenant il faut que je dorme.

Bonne nuit.

A vous aussi.

Je la vois s'endormir.

Je m'en vais et je sens quelqu'un me tiré le bras et m'emmené au balcon. C'est une fille, pas grande mais qui a les cheveux roux, elle a un visage comme lui ou plutôt Lina, elle a les yeux bruns.

Elle m'entraîne vers

Malfoy!

Potter? Lucinda? Qu'es-ce que tu fais?

Grand-frère? Lucinda? Vous avez un lien de parenté et vous êtes pas dans la même maison?

Lucinda est ma petite soeur et elle est en Serdaigle.

Tu vois grand frère c'était pas si difficle.

C'est pour Lun que je le fais!

Lun? Et Lina dans tout ça?

C'est un personnalité de Lun qui vit à part entière, et elle est ma petite amie!

Lina est ta petite amie depuis combien de temps?

Un peu après son arrivée avec Matt et Thomas.

Oh. Donc presque un mois.

Un mois demain et je veux le souhaiter.

Et tu vas faire quoi pour le souhaiter, grand frère?

J'en sais trop rien, je n'ai pas encore décider.

Je pourrais peut être vous aider?

Nick-Quasi Sans Tête!

C'est bien moi chère demoiselle. Je vous proposerais de faire une ballade à cheval et un dîner aux chandelles ou à côté d'une grange en étant seuls bien sûr. La grange c'est en cas de pluie bien sûr et puis rajouté quelques pétales de roses partout sur votre couche...

Oui, hm, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Bon, on ferait mieux de se coucher.Salut!

Trop bizarre ton frère.

Bah là oui, trop.C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. D'habitude, il est froid, distant, arrogant et là, il est doux comme un agneau...Je crois qu'il est vraiment amoureux.

Faudra en profiter.

Faut que personne ne le sache Harry ou sinon ça va être une grosse pagaille pour nous.

D'accord, ça marche. Allez, file à ton dortoir.

A plus Harry.

Lucinda est plus gentille que son frère. Elle part, moi je rejoins Hermione et Ron pour leur donner des nouvelles de Lina. Je leur dit que tout va bien et nous retournons nous coucher.

Pov Draco

J'ai passé toute la nuit à tout préparer pour notre premier mois ensemble sans que personne ne le sache. J'attends calmement que Lina se réveille. Je sens sa main bouger dans la mienne, je lui souris quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle me sourit en retour.

Je la porte dans mes bras jusqu'à dehors où nous attend notre cheval. Il est tôt personne ne nous verra. Lina semble surprise. Elle est fatiguée mais elle veut en profiter. Je la monte et la rejoins sur selle. Je mets le cheval au trot puis au galop pour nous éloigner de Poudlard le plus vite possible.

On atteri dans une plaine. Une table nous y attends et je la vois sourire, elle s'y attendais. Je la descends en la portant et nous nous faisons manger l'un l'autre. On s'embrasse de temps à autre. Une grange nous attends à côté pour que nous nous reposions. Lina et moi le sommes. Le lendemain, on as les cheveux plein d'épis, on se les enlèvent en rigolant. J'embrasse Lina de nouveau et je la porte pour que l'on revienne à Poudlard sans se faire remarquer.

Personne n'a remarqué notre absence sauf Potter et Lucinda. Lina rentre dans son dortoir et je rentre dans le mien. Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. On va pas pouvoir rattraper nos heures de sommeil. Je finis quand même par m'endormir. Grabbe et Goyle me réveille, je me rattrape de justesse. Ca sera ma première fois que je me lève en retard. Je réussis quand même à me préparer à temps.

On arrive pile poil à l'heure. On a cours de métamorphose avec McGo. Ca va, tout se passe bien pour l'instant. On se retrouve en cours de Potions avec Serdaigle, je tombe sur une piplette, non mais quel horreur. La journée risque de ne pas finir.

Cours avec Hagrid. On est avec les Gryffondors. Lina se retrouve avec Harry et moi avec Pansy, non mais quel glue celle-là, quoiqu'elle s'est calmée ces temps-ci.

Lina est fatiguée et ça se voit mais elle tient à rester.

Hagrid essaie de la convaincre mais elle insiste jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre d'épuisement. Harry l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard pour finir le cours, il se joint de plein grés avec nous, bizarre.

Qu'es-ce que t'as Potter à vouloir nous aider comme ça?

Je ne vous aide pas, je fais mon devoir comme tout le monde Malfoy.

C'est bon tout les deux, on a fini maintenant on peut aller voir le rpof.( regards étonnés de la part des deux garçons.)

_(Harry regarde de travers Pansy s'en aller)._

Elle est au courant...(fit-je résigné).

???Ok.Préviens la prochaine fois.

Ouais, on verra.

Je rêve pas là!?Il a bien dit "la prochaine fois"?

Alors j'ai une chance de devenir son ami? En fait je crois je l'ai toujours révé mais je me résigné à sa haine enfin jusqu'à présent.

Fin de journée, on est tous dans la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde est agitée, bizarre.

Dumbledore nous annonce l'arrivé de deux nouveaux élèves pendant les vacances de Noël. Nous ne les verrons qu'après les vacances. Enfin certains, moi je rest avec Lina et Potter. Je sais pas s'il y aura d'autres élèves. Tant pis pour le manoir.

Les vacances de noël n'arrive que dans un mois. On continue les cours et à préparer nos cadeaux pour les amis.

Je sais ce que je vais offrir à Lina par contre à Potter je sais pas et faut que je cherche aussi pour Blaise, Grabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

Voilà un new chapters...bientôt un autre chapitres...Peutêtre demain pour me faire pardonner du retard que je prends à chaque fois...

Reviews PLEASE????????(se faisant toute petite comme une souris.)


	6. Inquiétudes part2

Allez la suite de Moon

Vacances de Noël

Pov Lina

Nous sommes peu nombreux lors de ces vacances de Noël.

Draco est resté pour moi, Harry, lui voulait qu'on les passent ensemble et puis ça fait du bien de ne plus trop avoir à se cacher pendant un petit moment. Il n'y a que 4 ou 5 autres élèves de Poudlard avec nous trois mais bon.

C'est lors du repas du soir qu'ils sont arrivés.

Lina!!!!! _(a-t-il crié en me sautant dessus!)_

Je me suis retournée à cette voix et j'ai senti ses bras autour de mon cou.

Takuto?

Je suis étonnée, s'il est là, "lui" est là aussi. En parlant du loup, il arrive.

Shen_ (fit-je en me levant)_ C'est vous les deux nouveaux alors?

Il hôche de la tête pour confirmer.

Takuto suit Dumbledore pour le choixpeau magique et il atteri à Serdaigle avec Matt et Thomas. Shen, quant à lui ira à Serpentard.

Shen est 3 tête plus haute que moi, il a des mèches noirs collés en arrière, il a plusieurs longues tresses brunes de la nuque jusqu'au bassin, il est asiatique.

Takuto, lui est quelques centimètres plus petit que moi, il a 15 ans mais il a presque la mentalité d'un garcon de 7 ans. Il a les cheveux longs noirs complètement en pétards avec plusieurs mèches de différentes couleurs un peu n'importe où mais ça lui fait un certain charme. Il est adorable.( pour la description pensait un peu à Bill de Tokio Hotel.)

Nous sommes peu nombreux pendant ces vacances alors ils s'installent avec nous. Shen est peu causant mais Takuto est une vraie piplette. Ca m'amuse.De temps en temps, Takuto utilise des mots allemands que seul Shen et moi comprenont. les autres sont estomaqués.

Shen, lui utilise des mots chinois. Ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Harry s'en donne un coeur joie; de rire en nous voyant comme nous sommes.

Takuto voulant me faire des calins et Shen qui veut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à toujours vouloir des calins de tout le monde. Et moi entre les deux qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Draco se cache mais je vois bien qu'il veut rire. Maintenant il n'est plus le seul de la maison Serpentard. Je fais comprendre à Shen qu'il ne faut pas qu'il touche à Draco où il aura à faire à moi. Il est étonné mais il me sourit avec dédain. Takuto saute sur Harry, il est surpris et ne sais pas comment réagir. Je rigole de bon coeur. Il nous ont interrompus en plein repas. Au dessert tout le monde se parler sauf les Serpentard. Je crois que ça aurait été mieux si on avait été seul tout les deux Draco et moi.

Takuto se fait sortir de table par Shen car il s'endormait. Deux des élèves étaient de sixième année, ils avaient suivis Shen et Takuto et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Je les ais suivis et je les ais menacés de ne pas s'en prendre à eux ou ils allaient le regrettés.

Je crois qu'ils s'en souviendront.

Pendant le reste des vacances de noël, je fis visiter le château à Shen et Takuto avec Dray et Harry. Je les aidaient pour leur devoirs. Takuto avait énormément de mal. On l'aidait du mieux qu'on pouvait. Il était si mignon avec sa bouille quand il été complètement désemparé.

Rentrée après vacances de Noël.

Tout le monde étaient impatient de voir les nouveaux. Takuto était le plus demandé et Shen était le plus demandé parmi les filles enfin collé par les filles. Shen leur disait qu'il été homosexuel rien n'y faisait, elles le collaient tout le temps.

J'en étais morte de rire. Takuto traînait souvent avec moi et Harry. Ron et Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas. Quoique Ron avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que Takuto adore faire des calins à tout le monde.

On dirait un petit frère qui cherche du réconfort auprès de son grand frère.Je le lui dit et ça lui fait plaisir. Takuto me saute dans les bras. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. On s'installe près du lac pour se reposer. Matt et Thomas nous rejoignent pour embêter Takuto. Je regarde derrière eux et vois Dray. On s'est éloigné ces temps-ci. Je dois trouver une surprise pour ce troisième mois ensemble. Harry me ramène à la réalité en déposant sa main sur mon épaule. Il a vu que j'étais attristée de ne pas être dans les bras de Dray. Je lui sourit tristement et nous allons en cours. J'aimerais pleurer en silence mais je me retiens. Harry l'a vu et il me sourit pour me le faire comprendre. On a cours de potions et Rogue me mets d'office avec Shen car je suis la seul à le comprendre avec Takuto.

J'aurais aimé être avec Dray. Je le regarde à sa table mais il a le dos tourné. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Shen le voit. Nous orton de cours et Harry m'emmène avec lui dans la tour d'astronomie déserte. Il me laisse pleurer en restant près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller. Je me retrouve dans mon lit. Hermione m'a veillée. Je lui sourit pour la rassuré. Je me lève malgré qu'Hermione m'ai dit de faire attention. Elle me laisse seul. J'appelle Calcifer. Il sort de sa cahcette. Il est là depuis un petit moment déjà.

--------**_Flashback_**------

Soirée après que Lina est appris l'existence de Lucinda. Retourne au balcon alors que tout le monde dort.

Calcifer, sors, je t'ai vue tout à l'heure. Qu'es-ce que tu as à me dire de si important pour venir en personne?

La semaine des vacances de noël, il y aura deux nouveaux et tu les connais. Le plan avance plus vite que prévu. On est pris de cours. Je sui envoyé ici pour te surveiller et faire le messager entre elle et toi. Tu devras la renseigner aussi de ton côté.

Compris. Luicfer et Lucifus?

Ne t'en occupes pas pour l'instant. Ils sont chargés d'autres choses.

D'accord.

Une autre des personnalité de Lun viendra en tant qque professeur assez spéciale.

Jm'en doute.

--------_**Fin du**_ **_Flashback_**------

Calci, viens-là._ dit-elle en s'asseyant et en prenant Calcifer dans ses bras._

Je vais être méchante et m'arrétée là.

J'espère que ça vous plaît?

Un review siouplait?(chibi-eyes)

même plusieurs si possible pour me dire ce que vous en penser!!!!!!

Bon at the next chapters!!!!!!


	7. Fin d'inquiétude et nouvo couple en vue?

_Calci, viens-là. dit-elle en s'asseyant et en prenant Calcifer dans ses bras._

Il me demande ce que je fais, je lui dit de se laisser faire en laissant couler une de mes larmes.

Il se calme et me laisse faire. Je crois que Calci m'a endormi avec du somnifère, tant mieux.

Depuis que Takuto est arrivé, je ne suis plus avec Dray. J'en ai perdue le sommeil car je pleure toutes les nuits. Personne ne le sait car je jette toujours un sort d'insonorisation et je cache mes cernes le matin. Personne ne le remarque. Je me réveille et cache les somnifères, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est trop dur.

Le soir de notre troisième mois ensemble, je me suis enfilé 4 ou 5 somnifères d'affilés parce que j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie.Harry à mes côtés et Lucinda aussi.

_**Harry:**_ 3 jours.

**_Lina: _**Quoi? Trois jours?

**_Harry: _**Cela fait trois jours que tu est à l'infirmerie.

**_Lina: _**Autant que ça?...Jm'en fiche...

**_Lucinda: _**Menteuse.

_**Lina: **_Pardon?

**_Lucinda: _**Menteuse! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse! Pour Grand frère. Il souffre et tu t'en fiches...( se met à pleurer)

**_Lina: _**De quoi tu parles? ... Lucinda, de quoi parles-tu?...

**_Lucinda: _**Tu oses me demander de quoi je parle? TU OSES ME LE DEMANDER??

**_Harry: _**Ca suffit! Lucinda arrête! Lina? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te tuer?

**_Lina:_** Je n'ai pas...je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer..tu dis n'importe quoi.

**_Harry:_**Alors pourquoi en as-tu pris autant?

**_Lina:_**Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et ce depuis plusieurs semaines.

**_Lucinda: _**Pourquoi?

**_Lina:_**Dray.

**_Lucinda:_**Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait?

**_Lina:_**Il n'a plus envie de me voir pourtant malgré que Takuto m'accapare j'essaie de le plus souvent de me libérer devant ses yeux et il ne vient pas.

**_Lucinda:_**Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir pour lui expliquer?

Oh Lina. Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

**_Lina:_**Lequel?

**_Lucinda:_**Offre lui ça. Il comprendra.

**_Lina:_**Qu'es-ce c'est?

**_Lucinda:_**Surprise.

**_Harry:_**Lina, ne refais plus jamais ça. Si tu as des problèmes viens nous parler, même à Ron ou Hermione. D'accord?

**_Lina:_**Ca marche. S'lut.

Pov Harry

Lina nous as fait une belle peur et puis en entendant Lucinda engueuler son frère avant de venir tout à l'heure. J'en suis retourné.

Flash++

Lucinda arrive au balcon en pleine soirée, Draco nous y rejoint, il a encore plus mauvaise mine que Lina. Ils arrivent à cacher leurs cernes par magie mais dès que la magie ne fait plus illusion, on peut voir que leur tristesses.

Nous ne discutons pas tout de suite. Nous attendons un signe de Malfoy. Je m'approche de lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

_**Harry:**_ Je crois qu'il faut que vous vous expliquiez et vite.

_**Harry:**_Elle souffre plus qu'elle ne veut le faire croire.

**_Drago:_** Jm'en fiche.

_**Lucinda:**_ Drake. Vas-là voir plus vite que ça et parlez-vous qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes!!!!!

Lucinda avait dit ça sur un ton irréprochable et Drago n'avait pas le courage de protester ni même la force.

On l'attendait tous les deux à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il en est ressortit quelques heures plus tard avec les cheveux débraillés. Ils ont du s'endormir. On voyait les traces des draps sur ses joues.

Heureusement qu'on était en fin de vacances de février. Drago a pu faire une grasse matinée et il a ensuite bien démontrer qu'il sortait avec Lina devant énormément d'élèves revenus pour la rentrée. Ca en as surpris plus d'un mais Takuto leur a sautait dessus pour montrer qu'il était ravi pour eux. Ils en sont tombés par terre et on a tous bien rigolés.

Shen prend Takuto et le pose à côté de moi. Il se cache derrière moi car il a fait une grimace à Shen. Shen s'énerve mais il se retient.

Pov Lina

Je rigole. Takuto a eu beaucoup de prétendants entre les cours. C'était affolant.

Takuto restait toujours à côté de moi à ce moment là. Draco était assez jaloux mais maintenant il pourra lui aussi veiller sur Takuto. Sans que personne ne nous dise quoi que ce soit.

Dray m'emmène dans une pièce close et il me dit de fermer les yeux. Il m'embrasse et m'enfile un pendentif autour du cou. J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'il matérialise un miroir pour que je contemple son cadeau, il est magnifique. Une croix sur un pendentif noir. Une croix argentée magnifique.

Je fais disparaitre le miroir pour lui sauter au cou. Je l'embrasse de joie et j'en profite pour lui offrir mon cadeau. Un bracelet avec un serpent enlaçant un coeur. J'avais flashé et Dray m'embrasse. Je lui explique qu'elle est la magie de ce bracelet. Il me permettra de savoir si Dray est en danger, son humeur et même ses envies. Apparemment, lui aussi a eu la même idée. Le collier lui indiquera si je suis en danger, où et aussi mes humeurs. Il m'embrasse. J'en suis heureuse.

Takuto entre en trombe suivit par Shen pour l'étrangler. Takuto se met entre nous. Nous le cachons. Shen est exaspéré. Un autre élève arrive peu après le départ de Shen. Il a une cicatrice à la main.

Il nous félicite moi et Dray. Takuto éternue, il est trempé.

Pov Dray

Lina couve trop Takuto, l'élève nous suit, il s'appelle Jeph Cosafa et il est Serdaigle comme Takuto. Takuto change de vêtements. Un pantacourt noir et une chemise blanche qui parait un peu trop grande mais c'est mignon.

Là, c'est sûr que tous les homos sont à ses pieds. Je crois que ce jeph a le béguin pour Takuto. Takuto joue avec un pendentif que Lina lui a offert alors qu'il courait dans la chambre pour la visité et que Jeph l'a stoppé pour qu'elle lui mette le pendentif. Takuto s'est arrêté net quand Jeph l'a arrêté. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient tous les deux le béguins l'un pour l'autre?

J'aimerais en rire mais Lina m'embrasse. Elle s'asseoit auprès de Takuto. Moi à côté. Takuto s'endort alors que Jeph s'en va. Je le rattrape car je n'ai pas la carrure pour porter quelqu'un. Quand il le dépose dans son lit, on dirait qu'il ne voudrait pas casser une poupée en porcelaine. C'est adorable. Lina et moi nous endormons ensemble.

Bon at the next chapters!!!!!!


	8. Plan pour Couple nouveau

Bonne nouvelle!!!!J'ai enfin fini d'écrire cette fic sur papier donc je vais être plus régulière normalement dans les temps pour poster les chapitres!!!!!enfin je crois...

DISCLAIMER:Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Thomas, Matt, Lun, Lina, Lucinda, Jeph Cosafa, Takuto, Calcifer, Lucifus, Lucifer,Shen...

Pov Draco

Je me réveille dans ma chambre avec Lina dans mes bras. Elle dort encore, elle paraît si fragile. Je me colle tout contre elle. Elle bouge pour que ce soit plus confortable, je lui dépose une bise sur le front, sur le nez et sur les lèvres. Elle sourit, même si je ne le voit pas je le sens. Elle me caresse les cheveux, je lui caresse la joue. Je lui prends sa main et lui dépose un baiser sur le dos alors que ses doigts descendaient sur mes lèvres. Nous nous rendormons. Zab' nous réveille avec Grabbe et Goyle plus tard. Je suis génée ainsi que Lina car nous étions nus et ils allaient enlever la couverture. On les as empêchés à temps d'enlever la couverture.

Je réussis à rattraper une chemise vite fait pour la donner à Lina qui s'habille avec. Moi, je récupère un boxer. C'était juste. Zab' et les deux autres s'en vont après avoir compris qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aille ou Lina allait leur faire regrettée. Elle me prend des habits. Elle m'empêche de mettre mon gel. J'ai les cheveux complètement décoiffé par Lina et j'ai plus le temps d'en mettre, on descend dans la Grande Salle.

J'embrasse Lina alors qu'elle va en cours avec Hagrid tandis que je vais en potion avec Serdaigle.

Zab' me charie à cause de mes cheveux décoifffés. Il dit que ça me rends un peu plus "sex".

On a DCFM avec Griffyns. McGo a fait les équipes. Je suis pas avec Lina. Dégouté. Je suis avec Granger. Elle me fait un compliment pour mes cheveux discrètement. Elle réussit à me faire parler ou plutôt chuchoter.

Malgré son côté miss-je-sais-tout, elle est plutôt sympa. McGo a mis Lina avec Shen c'est vrai qu'elle le comprend avec Takuto. Shen lui parle souvent à l'oreille...Ca m'énerve!!! Granger...non,Hermione en rigole, elle a compris que j'étais jaloux. J'ai bien changé. On se retrouve en Divination avec Serdaigle. Je me retrouve avec Takuto. Il essaie de se concentré mais je regarde bien et je vois Jeph qui le regarde intensément. Je vois.

C'est de là que vient son trouble pour la concentration. Ils ont tout les deux un faible l'un pour l'autre. Ca se voit en ce moment même. Takuto tire les cartes. Il tire la carte de l'amour partagé, il a du mal à parler notre langue, je le lui traduit, j'en profites pour qu'on parle à la fin du cours et qu'il m'attende.

A la fin du cours, je reste avec Takuto près de la porte et j'attrape le bras de Jeph pour l'emmener dans un coin tranquille et je les abandonne.

C'est l'heure de déjeuner et je retrouve Lina. Lina m'amène à l table des Gryffondors. C'est mal vu mais Hermione s'asseoit à côté de nous et Potter et Weasley en face. Ca me surprend de voir qu'ils s'en fichent pas mal mais Lina me ramène à la réalité en m'embrassant.

Shen se retrouve entre plusieurs derniers années de Serpentard qui sont homos mais son coeur est déjà pris. Jeph et Takuto ne sont pas encore revenus. C'est bon signe.

**Pov Takuto**

Oh, MON DIEU! Qu'es-ce que je fais? Drake m'a laissé seul avec lui. J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Mes jambes ne répondent plus et j'ai l'impression que mon corps refuse d'obéir. Je voudrais tellement... Sa main prend mon menton pour que je le regarde. J'essaie de fuir son regard mais on dirait qu'il est confiant. Ses cheveux en bataille me donne envie d'y passer mes mains dedans. Ses yeux onyx sont si envoutants. Il me porte en me prenant par la taille. Ca me surprend et je crois que je rougis. Il me sourit de plus belle et me descend un petit peu pour être à la bonne hauteur pour m'embrasser.

Ca y est,j'ai atteint la couleur tomate bien mûre. Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser tellement j'ai été surpris. Je crois que ça l'a blessé mais il n'a pas voulu le montrer. Il m'a posé délicatement sur le sol et il s'en est allé vers la Grande Salle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à révasser dos contre le mur en m'étant assis.

Drake et Lina sont venus me chercher pour que je mange, je n'avais pas faim. Je suis retourné au dortoir. Il y été et je crois qu'il a pleuré. J'essie de ne pas me montrer mais il m'a vu grâce à des miroirs. Toutes mes affaires de l'après-midi sont dans sa main. Je suis pas encore assez habitué à leur langue. Il me les as préparés. Il essaie de se cacher au coin des flammes mais c'est trop tard et je l'ai vu. Je me précipite sur lui.

Je me colle à lui. Je ne sais pas...

"Comment... on rend...comment...on montre..."

Jeph voit bien que j'ai du mal à parler et que je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je veux dire. Matt et Thomas arrivent à ce moment là alors qu'il allé se pencher de nouveau sur moi. Il ne m'a pas embrassé mais il m'a déposé une bise sur la joue. J'aurais voulu lui sauter au cou, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme tout à l'heure.

Matt et Thomas me parlent et m'emmène avec eux. Je fais un signe de la main à Jeph en me retournant mais il n'est plus là. J'étais déçu mais les cours allaient commencer. Ils ont vus que j'avais flashé sur Jeph, je leur raconte et il m'explique que c'est normal que j'étais surpris. Ca me rassure un petit peu de savoir que ça arrive à tout le monde. Le temps commence à se couvrir, il va y avoir un orage. J'aime pas les orages. Matt et Thomas l'ont remarqué, ils ont alors un plan pour moi et Jeph ce soir. C'est vrai que c'est pas bête mais je suis pas impatient pour autant.

Bon at the next chapters!!!!!!


End file.
